Recently, there is increasing awareness of preventing leakage of information such as personal information, and technology is disclosed that a concealing image is formed to overlap information recorded on an original document so that the printed image is difficult to read.
On the other hand, with increasing awareness of environment, technology has been widely used that paper on which an image is formed is recovered and the recovered paper is recycled as recycled paper.